De slag in Minas Tirith
by Kreunlin
Summary: een Denethor/Aragorn slash!Dit moet je gewoon even lezen.pas in de latere hoofdstukken echte slash.
1. Hoofdstuk1:Helemaal leeg

Disclaimer:ik schrijf dit verhaal omdat ik dat leuk vind en niet om geld te verdienen met de karakters of belachelijk te maken (dat is tenminste niet de bedoeling).Dit verhaal is een Denethor/Aragorn slash(IIIEEEHHH!!!!)maar er komen ook stukken in voor waar Boromir,Faramir seksueel intimideert.In ieder geval staan de twee broers in het begin voor een raadsel maar dat lees je allemaal wel,maar in de latere hoofdstukken komen de vieze gedachtes meer naar voren en die worden ook uitgevoerd.Ook word uitgelegd hoe de 13-jarige Beregond op zo'n vroege leeftijd al aan een zoontje komt maar ja,dat is geen slash,jammer hè?Het word in ieder geval (hoop ik) een leuk slash verhaal maar ik heb me laten inspireren door Inyx haar verhaal: 'The elven schooltrauma'. Ik ga gewoon beginnen met schrijven maar lach me niet uit alsjeblieft want dit is mijn eerste (LOTR) fanfiction.  
  
Ichiro:Hahaha,je bent toch een schrijver van niks. Mirdor:Kwel onze aardige schrijver niet zo Ichiro! Ichiro:En waarom dan wel niet?ik mag de waarheid toch wel zeggen?Die Kreunlin kan nog niet eens een versje schrijven. Kreunlin:Houd je muil puber!*Ichiro gaat in een hoekje zitten mokken* Mirdor:Net goed,meester Kreunlin. Kreunlin:Ja,maar dat verdiende hij.Irritant jong.*Ichiro steekt zijn middelvinger op* Ichiro:Jij moet je bek dicht houden,meidengek,je trekt altijd Mirdor voor!  
  
**********Hoofdstuk1:Helemaal leeg**********  
  
  
  
Op een middag in Midde-Aarde zat de 8-jarige Boromir langs de rivier de Anduin op een steen en gooide uit verveling een steen in de rivier wat het water ruw brak.Er ontstonden kleine golfjes in het water en Boromir gooide nog een steen in het water.Hij zuchtte: 'Tjonge,als ik nu niet snel te doen krijg dan ga ik maar terug naar Minas Tirith.'Opeens hoorde hij een luid gekwaak en keek wild om zich heen maar er was niets te zien. 'Zou ik me dan vergist hebben?'vroeg Boromir zich af maar op dat moment hoorde hij het weer.Toen hij weer om zich heen keek zag hij wederom niets maar opeens had hij is de gaten waar het geluid vandaan kwam.Hij keek naar beneden en zag op een kei vlak naast hem een grote kikker zitten,die maar de hele tijd door bleef kwaken totdat Boromir opstond en een steen naar het beest smeet.De steen kwam een halve meter verderop te liggen ,daar was de kikker wel degelijk van geschrokken;Hij sprong luid kwakend achter een boom.Toen het beest daar zat begon Boromir hard lachen. Op dat moment kwam Faramir huilend aanlopen en viel voor zijn grote broer op de grond en snikte: 'Boromir,help me alsjeblieft,onze vader is woedend over het feit dat jij niks aan het doen bent en eigenlijk hoort te regeren want vader gaat op reis naar de velden van Rohan.'Faramir stond op en ging verder: 'Kom vlug voordat hij zich nog bozer maakt,je weet hoe hij is.' De broers renden hard naar de Witte Stad.Tien minuten later toen ze in het Citadel aankwamen stond Denethor,stadhouder van Gondor,boven op de trap op de twee jongens te wachten en schreeuwde: 'Waar komen jullie vandaan?Kan ik er nog niet eens op vertrouwen dat jullie in het Citadel blijven als ik een gesprek heb met een oude vriend?Bovendien moet ik dadelijk naar koning Theoden van Rohan om een bondgenootschap te tekenen.'Maar opeens klonk de stem van de stadhouder een stuk minder hard en boos: 'Nou,ga nu naar boven en vermaak je de komende dagen,ik ga nu weg en er komt een officier op jullie passen,Beregond,dus wees braaf en speel gezellig met zijn zoontje,zijn naam is me zo-even ontschoten.'Toen hij de hoek om was gegaan klapte Boromir en Faramir in elkaars handen. 'Laten we naar buiten gaan.'stelde Faramir voor en dat deden ze.Ze liepen terug naar de Anduin,pakten een steen op en verbraken de stilte in het water weer.Op dat ogenblik zag Boromir de kikker nog steeds achter de boom zitten en hij liep erop af.Hij pakte de kikker stevig vast en pakte een touwtje uit zijn broekzak wat hij in Minas Tirith had gepakt en knoopte het om de nek van de kikker en het andere eind bond hij om een steen.Hij gooide de steen in de rivier maar Faramir kon de kikker net op tijd vastgrijpen om hem van de verdrinkingsdood te redden. 'Ben je gek geworden?Heb je niet van vader geleerd om aardig te zijn tegenover dieren?' 'Ach,dat moet je gewoon niet zo zwaar opvatten,ik durf te wedden dat vader zelf genoeg dieren om het leven heeft gebracht,'zei Boromir kwaad tegen zijn broer ,en om dat te bewijzen gaan we eerst terug naar de stad.' Eenmaal bij de stad aangekomen bracht Boromir zijn broer 7-jarige broer naar de plek waar Beregond de wacht had.Het wachthuis was totaal verlaten ook verderop was er ook geen mens te zien en de broers begonnen een beetje bang te worden en gingen de straat op die ook totaal leeg was. 'Laten we maar op onze kamer gaan spelen of zoiets.'stelde Faramir voor en ze gingen op weg naar de Citadel.Onderweg kwam Boromir met de vraag wat ze zouden kunnen gaan doen op hun kamer waarop Faramir antwoordde: 'Ik weet het niet maar we verzinnen wel iets.' Op hun kamer aangekomen kon Boromir één vreselijke gedachte niet uit zijn hoofd krijgen:dat alle mensen uit de stad gevangen waren genomen door Orks,of door Aardmannen of erger zelfs,door de verschrikkelijke Uruk Hai!Hij kon zich niet meer bedwingen van de angst en sprong boven op zijn broer. 'Kom vlug,we moeten de stadsbewoners redden uit de klauwen van de Uruk Hai.' 'Rustig maar,'zei Faramir op een rustige toon ',die wezens kunnen toch nooit al onze mensen meenemen?Denk toch eens na' en ging verder met spelen met zijn soldaatjes.Boromir greep hem bij zijn broek en trok de deur open en sleurde Faramir naar buiten. 'Houd toch eens op met dat spelen,we moeten de mensen uit Minas Tirith redden.'Opeens begon Faramir hard te huilen: 'Maar ik wil met mijn soldaatjes spelen.'snikte hij. 'Daar is nu geen tijd voor,misschien zijn ze wel in gevaar.'antwoordde Boromir kwaad en liep stevig door naar de vergaderzaal van Denethor en gooide Boromir de deur van Denethors vergaderzaal open,keek er voorzichtig,zijn ogen tot spleetjes geknepen,naar binnen en snoof de muffe lucht die in het vertrek hing,op. 'Jakkes,het stinkt hier,kan vader hier niet eens een keer een werkster laten komen om hier het eens goed schoon te maken?' 'Ik weet het niet.'zuchtte Faramir en hield op met tegenstribbelen en keek naar de muur aan de westkant van het vertrek en zag allerlei schilderijen hangen en waar er niet één van zijn vader tussenhing.Die had gezegd dat al die schilderijen nog eens weg moesten en dat daar de prenten van de stadhouders van Minas Tirith moesten komen te hangen,maar blijkbaar had Denethor nog geen tijd gehad. Overal hingen spinnenwebben maar een levende ziel was nergens te bekennen.Maar ook in de vergaderzaal waren de mensen blijkbaar niet.Hier was niemand behalve de twee broers,totdat...  
  
  
  
Kreunlin:Nou dat was dan het eerste hoofdstuk,wat vonden jullie ervan,toch zeker wel een review waard hè? Mirdor:Natuurlijk Kreunlin,het was hartstikke goed geschreven. Kreunlin:Bedankt Mirdor,en wat vond jij ervan Ichiro? Mirdor:Dat zou je toch moeten weten. *fluistert iets in het oor van de schrijver* Kreunlin:*begint hard te lachen* Ichiro:Jaja ik weet wat jullie willen zeggen... Kreunlin:Ja,je bent een puber! Ichiro:*word nog bozer en draait zich verder naar de hoek toe* 


	2. Hoofdstuk2:Onverwacht bezoek

**********Hoofdstuk2:Onverwacht bezoek**********  
  
Nou dit is dan hoofdstuk2,ik ben blij dat hoofdstuk1 af is en ga met plezier verder met het tweede hoofdstuk waar Boromir en Faramir zich dood schrikken (niet echt dood,best jammer,toch?) Nogmaals:ik gebruik geen karakters van de heilige mr. Tolkien omdat ik hem aanbid en ik de karakters het niet gun om voor mij te werken,dat is namelijk héél zielig.Dit is dus het tweede hoofdstuk van mijn fantastische Denethor/Aragorn slash en ik heb mij laten inspireren door Inyx haar verhaal :'the elven school trauma' want dat bracht mij op het idee om een Lord of the rings slash verhaal te schrijven,haha,en dat is dus deze(lezers die niet tegen slash kunnen moeten dit verhaal dus NIET lezen,dus je bent gewaarschuwd,ja,jij ook ichiro) Ichiro:Houd je vast,hier komt weer zo'n slecht hoofdstuk.Jullie weten het hè?FLAMEN!!! Kreunlin:*reageert er niet op maar kijkt wel even op en werpt Ichiro een boze blik op die zijn muze niet ziet*  
  
'En wat doen jullie hier?'Toen Boromir en zijn kleine broertje geschrokken achterom keken zagen ze iemand staan gehuld in een zwarte cape die met enkele moddervlekken was besmeurd.Hij had donkerbruin,krullend haar, wat langs zijn wangen omlaag hing.'Aragorn!'riepen de broers uit in koor',Wat doe jij hier nou,een Doler hoort hier niet thuis,maar ondanks alles wat mensen zeggen ben je hier van harte welkom,hoe ben je trouwens door de wacht gekomen?Ze zouden je nooit doorlaten.''Iedereen is verdwenen,ik kon gewoon doorlopen,ik ben jullie al even aan het zoeken maar ik heb jullie dan eindelijk gevonden.Hoe gaat het met jullie?''Die vraag beantwoord ik wel als we op onze slaapkamer zijn.'  
  
Na even lopen kwam het trio de slaapkamers van de zonen van Denethor binnen, en ze gingen op hun bed zitten.'Wat brengt jou hier Estel...eh...Aragorn?'vroeg Faramir.'Je mag me best Estel noemen als je dat handiger vind,hoor,de Elven noemen me ook nog zo,of Stapper zoals de mensen in het Noorden me noemen,het maakt niet uit,ik ben het gewend.'zuchtte Aragorn.  
  
'Oke,Estel,zo ken ik je,wat brengt je nu helemaal in Gondor?'vroeg Boromir bezorgd.'Ik wilde gewoon weten hoe mijn oude vrienden het maakte,ik heb jullie al 2 jaar niet meer gezien,jullie waren toen nog maar vijf en zes jaar oud.'zei Aragorn.'Ja ongelofelijk he?'lachte Faramir',sommige mensen zeggen dat we spreken als een volwassen mens.''Ja,dat is ook zo,maar dat moet ook wel als toekomstig stadhouder van dit rijk.'zei Estel.'Hoe oud ben jij nu eigenlijk?'vroeg Faramir nieuwsgierig waarop Estel antwoorde:'dertien pas maar al een van de betere Dolers.''Nou,ben er maar blij mee,wij leven in een goude kooi,en dat is niet altijd even leuk.''Dat niet,'zei Estel',maar denk eens aan al dat gevaar als Dooler zijnde,jullie zijn de hele dag veilig.''Dat is waar.'antwoorde Faramir.  
  
Op dat moment klapte de deur op en stond Denethor in de deuropening en zei woest:'En wat doet die Doler hier?Geen Dolers in mijn Citadel!''Oh nee?Wist  
  
U niet dat ik Aragorn,zoon van Arathorn,afstammeling van Isildor ben?Eigenlijk bevind u zich in mijn Citadel.'Deze woorden deden Denethors ogen vuur schieten en schreeuwde en tierde aan een stuk door.'Zo,dus een of andere puberende Doler probeert mij de wet te lezen he?Maak dat je weg komt voordat ik je voorgoed in mijn kerker opberg.''Dat kan niet vader!Alle mensen in de stad zijn weg.'zei Boromir zijn woede inhoudend en keek naar buiten waar hij warempel alle mensen op straat zag lopen alsof ze nooit weg geweest waren.Hij kreeg bij het zien van de gevulde straten een duizeling die hem buiten bewust zijn liet vallen.  
  
Toen hij bijkwam lag hij op een bed in een vreemd vertrek waar het rook naar drankjes en poedertjes.Naast hem stond een oude vrouw en opeens wist Boromir waar hij was:in de Huize van Genezing.Toen hij aan de vrouw vroeg hoelang hij hier al lag antwoorde zij dat hij al een week hier lag en zijn vader kwam binnen gestormt en ging naast hem op zijn hurken zitten zodat hij Boromirs hand kon vastpakken en tot hem kon spreken.'Het is goed mijn zoon,ik heb die waardeloze en onvertrouwbare Doler verbannen en gezegt dat hij niet moest terugkeren naar dit land.'Hierop sprong Boromir op en riep verbaast:'Vader!Hoe kunt u?Het was Aragorn,Estel,weet u nog?Mijn beste vriend van vroeger.''Ja,dat kan me niet schelen,hij heeft je vergiftigt.''Vergiftigt?''Ja,je viel toch niet voor niets flauw,of wel soms?'antwoorde Denethor nors.'Dat kwam door iets anders,ik zal het u vertellen...'  
  
Toen Boromir het hele verhaal verteld had en Denethor het begreep,spoedde Boromir zich naar de rivier de Andiun waar hij eerder deze week stenen in het water had zitten gooien.Daar zag hij een klein bootje in de verte naar de andere oever toe peddelen.Boromir bedacht zich niet,sprong in het water en was vastberaden Estel achterna te zwemmen.  
  
Hij sprong in het water en zwom hard door totdat er trillingen in het water ontstonden.Die werden niet door Boromir gemaakt.Voordat Boromir zich kon bedenken en terugzwemmen dook een groot monster voor hem op.Toen Aragorn dat zag snelde hij terug naar zijn oude vriend en greep naar zijn zwaard om Boromir te redden.Hij roeide vlug naar de plek des onheils en sneed een tentakel af.Er spoot een kladder bloed op Estel neer die zwijgend achteruit viel.Hij begon in alle moed overeind te krabbelen maar het beest pakte met een tentakel de sloep vast en smeet hem op de oever van de Anduin.  
  
Toen hij goed keek zag Estel dat hij aan de Oostelijke oever was gestrand en de roeiboot was totaal vernield.Hij moest toekijken hoe Boromir hulpeloos aan het worstelen was met een beest dat één groot Orkleger uit Mordor kan verschalken. Op dat moment schoot een figuur een pijl in de bek van het beest.'Wie is dat,die mijn vriend probeert te redden?'Maar toen hij goed keek zag hij een gestalte met lange haren op de westelijke oever staan die bereid was nog een pijl aan de redding te besteden.  
  
`Kreunlin:'En wat vonden jullie van hoofdstuk2?best goed he?' Ichiro:'Ja,en jullie weten het he?Flamen!Daar doe je mij een groot plezier mee,en je laat die verwaande schrijver zien en horen,dat ie gewoon slecht is.'  
  
Mirdor:'Maar dat is ie niet,maar laat alsjeblieft wél een review achter.' Rúmil(nieuwe assistent):'Ja,want onze nieuwe(en leuke)meester heeft erg zijn best gedaan.'  
  
Ichiro:'Nou,ik heb het nog niet gelezen en ken jou nog niet.Rúmil,maar met nog een aanbidder van de schrijver word het wel héél moeilijk om de lezers over te halen hem te flamen.'  
  
Mirdor en Rúmil:'Nee,dat kun je onze super aardige schrijver toch niet aan doen?*geven Kreunlin een hug* Kreunlin:*duwt de twee van zich af* 


End file.
